I Will Love You For Ever
by Rika Chan Kagamine
Summary: Len adalah seorang idola sekolah.Sikap dia selalu dingin kepada penggemarnya. Lalu dia bertemu dengan Rin yang merupakan gadis polos namun semangatnya tidak terbatas. Tapi Len tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai Rin. chapter 5 update !/maafin author ya.. chapternya pendek2 :p author kurang suka ngetik xDDDD
1. Chapter 1

**Hai ~!**

**Aku author baru. Jadi masih kurang ngerti cara nulis cerita dengan baik dan benar. Jadi yang udah jadi senior mohon kasih bimbingan untuk aku yaw.**

**Kalo ada kekurangan just tell me.**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Seorang pemuda sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna honey blonde. Tiba tiba jam yang bermotif pisang itu berdering dengan kencangnya.

Membuat pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya itu. Dia melirik jam, dan tiba tiba saja raut mukanya langsung pucat.

"AKU TERLAMBAT". Langsung saja pemuda tersebut masuk ke kamar mandi, lalu bersiap siap dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Pemuda tersebut langsung saja lari kemeja makan dan mengambil sebuah roti isi selai. Lalu terlihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang menguncir rambutnya kesamping.

"Len sampe kapan kamu mau terus terusan terlambat begitu hah?" Ucap gadis tersebut.

"Sudwhlah kwak Newru akuw agi buwu buwu" Ucap pemuda yang di panggil len tersebut dengan tidak jelas karena sambil memakan sebuah roti.

"Dasar _**shota **_!" Ucap gadis yg bernama Neru itu, dengan penekanan pada kata shota.

"Hey aku itu bukan shota !" Ucap len dan langsung pergi berlari menuju Vocaloid High School.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Sesampainya aku di Vocaloid High School, aku langsung di sambut oleh gadis gadis sekolahan ini. Aku hanya menebarkan senyum dingin. "Kyaaaaaa Len-kun sudah datang kyaaaaa" jerit gadis gadis kelas B, padahal beberapa menit lagi bel berbunyi bukan nya masuk kelas, malah menyambutku. Aku sampai lupa kalau aku terlambat karna meladeni gadis gadis ini. Langsung saja dengan cepat aku berlari ke kelas dengan kecepatan inhuman (?).

Sial sekali hari ini aku terlambat dan mendapat hukuman dari guru terkejam di dunia ini. Nama guru tersebut adalah Meiko Sensei. Aku disuruh membersihkan ruang olahraga. Kalian tahu tidak? Sekolahanku ini suaaaaaangat besar. Karena sekolah ini terdiri dari SD,SMP, dan juga SMA. Dan juga sekarang aku harus membersihkan ruang olahraga yang super luas ini. hufft...

Tiba tiba saja aku melihat sahabatku yang maniak dengan roti berjalan kearahku. Ya, dialah Kasane Ted.

"Woy, Len !" Teriak sahabatku itu menyapaku.

"Apaa?" Jawabku dengan nada kesal

"Kata Meiko sensei hukumanmu di rubah" Ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku jadi tidak perlu membersihkan ruang olahraga yang luas ini" Ucapku pura pura kelelahan.

"Hukumanmu sekarang adalah mentraktir meiko sensei 20 botol sake !" Ucap dia menahan ketawa

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Teriakku kaget.

"Iya benar kau disuruh mentraktir meiko sensei 20 botol sake" Ucap Ted sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu pergi.

"Hufft guru kiler ini benar benar sangat menyeramkan" Ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

Tiba tiba ada seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dan memakai pita putih besar diatas kepalanya dan memiliki mata berwarna biru saphire memasuki ruangan ini.

Entah mengapa ketika aku melihat gadis itu rasanya mukaku memanas, langsung saja ku malingkan mukaku ini.

Gadis itu berbicara padaku.

"Hello?" Ucapnya padaku sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya itu, dan mukaku pun semakin memanas..

"Hallo juga" Jawabku masih dalam keadaan muka yang memerah.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Kagamine Len, kalau kau?"

"Namaku Kujyou Rin, salam kenal Kagamine san !"

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

"Namaku Kujyou Rin, salam kenal Kagamine san !" Ucapku kepada pemuda yang menyerupai diriku ini.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal panggil saja aku Len"

"Baiklah kalau gitu kau panggil aku dengan sebutan Rin"

"Baiklah Rin !" Ucap pemuda itu riang dan sepertinya sedikit, malu?.

"Ya sudah Len aku mau pergi dulu"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat tinggal" Ucapnya yang sedikit kecewa.

Setelah itu aku langsung saja meninggalkan ruang olahraga. Sekarang aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Kalian tahu tidak, sebenarnya saat aku pertama kali melihat len aku merasakan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya?. Tapi kitakan baru saling mengenal, masa aku langsung menyukainya begitu saja.

Setibanya aku sampai dikelasku, aku dikejutkan boneka negi milik sahabatku. Yap kalian benar !, itu milik Miku Hatsune. Dia berteriak padaku.

"Rin chaaaaaaaaaaaan" Ucapnya kepadaku.

"Apa Miku?"

"Huweeeeeeee...Rin chan negiku..huweeeeeeeeee" Rengeknya kepadaku.

Langsung saja aku meninggalkan Miku yang sedang merengek rengek sambil memeluk boneka neginya itu (?)._ "Kenapa aku harus mempunya sahabat yang maniak negi seperti itu". _Gumamku didalam hati.

Tiba tiba aku melihat seorang gadis dengan gaya rambutnya diikat 2 seperti bor (?) sedang melahap roti. Dia itu sahabatku juga namanya Kasane Teto. Dia memiliki kembaran laki laki bernama Kasane Ted, dan parahnya mereka malah pacaran. Aku sih setuju setuju saja dengan hubungan rahasia mereka berdua itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?. Sudahlah lebih baik aku memikirkan masalah percintaanku saja (?).

"Ada apa teto?" Ucapku kepada sahabatku itu.

"Rin sedang apa?" Jawabnya

"Tidak sedang apa apa" Jawabku sambil menghela nafas.

"Rin mau roti ini? rotinya enak loh !" Jawab dia sambil menyodorkan roti.

"Boleh..tapi ada tidak yang rasa jeruk?". Kalian tidak tahu ya?, aku ini maniak jeruk !.

"Hahahahaha...tentu saja ada rin chan ! akukan tahu makanan kesukaanmu dan miku !" Ucapnya memberikan roti rasa jeruk kepadaku.

"Arigatou ~" Jawabku berbinar binar.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya Rin chaan. Aku ingin memberikan roti rasa negi ini (?) untuk miku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, lalu pergi.

"Ok teto chan ~ !" Ucapku lalu melahap roti rasa jeruk ini. Kalian mau?, beli aja di matrial terdekat :p

Setelah teto pergi, aku duduk duduk saja di taman sambil menunggu bel berbunyi. Dan sekitar 15 menit kemudian, bel pun berbunyi. "_Ting Tong Teng Tung"_ . Bunyi bel sekolahku. Dengan sigap aku berlari menuju kelasku dengan kecepatan inhuman (?). Kelasku itu adalah kelas C, jadi kelas kami masuk paling terakhir.

Aku telah masuk kedalam kelas lalu duduk dikursi ku. Tiba tiba pintu di buka lalu masuk lah Megurine sensei.  
"Baiklah anak anak hari ini kita akan belajar pelajaran Bahasa Inggris" Ucap Megurine sensei dengan tatapan dingin. Sepertinya ada yang berubah dengan Megurine sensei... Aku juga lagi gak mood banget buat belajar, ya udah deh dengan tampang bad mood aku mengerjakan soal soal yang diberikan oleh Megurine sensei.

Tidak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi. Dengan cepat kedua sahabatku, Miku & Teto menghampiriku. "Rin chan, kita ke kantin aja yuk !" ajak Teto dengan semangat.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kantin !" jawabku tanpa ekspresi. Jujur saja aku amat sangat tidak mood sekarang ini. "AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAS" tiba tiba ada seorang pemuda laki laki yang berlari kencang ke arahku dan "_Buak_" akhirnya kami tabrakan dan kami terjaduh dengan posisi terduduk. "itai..." jawabku sambil meringis. Lalu aku melihat wajah pemuda itu...

"Kau?" jawabku dan pemuda itu bersamaan

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku datang aku datang**

**Makasih ya yang udah repiu .**

**Nanti aku jawab sehabis cerita ya .**

**Makasih uda repiu !  
**

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, lebih baik aku segera keluar dari kelas ini sebelum di kerubuni oleh gadis-gadis menyeramkan itu. Lalu aku melihat ada seorang gadis sedang berjalan dan tiba-tiba dia berteriak "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Len kun sudah keluar kelas, ayo pasukan Len Holic kita kita kejar dia !" Ucap gadis itu, lalu dengan cepat berkumpulah pasukan Len Holic itu. Aku memandang ngeri, langsung saja dengan kecepatan in humanku aku berlari secepatnya menuju kantin, karna mungkin saja Ted, Mikuo, dan Kaito ada disana.

Saat sedang berlari aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama 2 orang teman nya. Aku berteriak "AWAAAAAAAAS" gadis itu menengok kebelakang dan "_Buak"_ aku dan gadis itu bertabrakan. "itai..." ucap gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Aku mencoba melihat wajahnya. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat wajah cantik dan imut orang ini. "Kau?" ucapku dan gadis itu bersamaan. Aku langsung menyebutkan namanya "Rin?" sedangkan dia menyebut namaku "Len?". Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan membantu Rin untuk berdiri. "Arigatou" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Tiba tiba seorang gadis yang berambut hijau teal dan dikuncir twintails menarik tangan Rin. "Rin ayo kita ke kantin keburu sup neginya habis" ucap gadis itu sambil memasang muka memelas. Rin hanya memasang muka - 3 -. "ya sudah Len sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Rin tersenyum lalu menyusul kedua teman nya itu sambil berlari. Aku juga menuju kantin lalu menghampiri tiga orang sahabatku.

"oy Len" kata mikuo yang sepertinya sedang memakan negi. Tapi itu sangat menjijikan, aku melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"lu kenapa len ngeliat negi gue gitu banget?" ucap mikuo dengan nada serius

"lu mau ya?" ucap mikuo menggoda

"enak aja ! ogah banget gue makan negi tar gue jadi kasmseupay lagi iewh iewh" ucapku dengan nada super jijik dicampur nada 4L4Y. Lalu aku duduk disamping Kaito yang sedang memakan es krim. Lalu aku memesan yogurt rasa pisang.

"ekh len, lu liat deh cewe itu" ucap Kaito menunjuk seorang gadis yang sepertinya pernah kulihat... Oh iya, diakan teman nya Rin yang tadi.

"emangnya kenapa kai?" jawabku penuh tanda tanya

"gadis itu sangat cantik dan juga manis, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ." Ucap Kaito dengan wajah memerah

"dasar -_-" ucapku pada kaito

"kalian berdua lagi liatin apaan sih? serius banget !" ucap mikuo tiba tiba

"itu itu, gadis yang rambutnya di ikat twintail disana" ucap kaito menunjuk teman Rin dengan mata yang berbentuk love.

"oh itu kakak gw !" ucap mikuo memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"mikuo bantuin gw ya dapetin kakak lu" ucap Kaito dengan nada memohon

"baiklah" ucap mikuo dengan mantab.

Aku langsung saja meninggalkan mereka dan mencari Ted. Karena dari tadi aku tidak melihat Ted. Akhirnya aku menemukan Ted sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis yang berambut ikal berwarna magenta.

"Hoy Ted, cieee yang lagi berduaan, kalian pacaran nih?" Ucapku panjang lebar

"Ssstttt...Aku mohon Len jangan beritahu siapa siapa kalau aku jadian dengan Teto, saudari kembarku sendiri" Ucap Ted berbisik dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah Ted akan kujaga rahasiamu ini" Ucapku dengan sangat mantab.

"Ted siapa dia?" Ucap Teto.

"Dia sahabatku, yang sering aku ceritakan kepadamu"

"Oohhhh" Ucap Teto tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kasane Teto" Ucap Teto dengan tersenyum.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, Salam kenal" Ucapku ikut tersenyum.

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Setelah perjumpaanku dengan Len tadi. Aku segera pergi ke kantin. Entah mengapa setelah melihat Len moodku sudah kembali. Tapi daritadi aku memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang sedang memperhatikan Miku. Dan tiba-tiba ada Len yang duduk di samping laki laki tersebut. Wajahku memerah, akhirnya aku sudah tidak berani memperhatikan laki-laki yang sedang bersama Len itu. Lalu aku melihat ke arah Miku, dan ternyata dari tadi dia memperhatikanku. Lalu dia bertanya padaku.

"Rin kau kenapa? kau sakit? kok wajahmu merah?" ucap Miku bertubi tubi.

"Ngak apa apa kok Miku, aku hanya kepanasan" Ucapku berbohong.

"Ohhhhh, ya udah" Ucap Miku lalu memakan negi lagi.

"Miku aku pergi dulu ya !"

"Baiklah"

Lalu aku pergi ke atap sekolah. Aku menikmati udara sejuk disini. "Haaaah sangat sejuk disini" ucapku dengan riang. Tiba tiba saja aku batuk.., dan batuknya tidak berhenti. Lalu aku melihat ketanganku.. Ternyata bukan hanya dahak yang telah ku keluarkan, ada darah juga disana. Aku hanya tertawa kecil... sambil bergumam "Jadi umurku sudah tidak panjang lagi ya?" Aku tersenyum kecut..

"Aku harus menikmati sisa hidupku" gumamku lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

Lalu badanku melemas dan "_bruk"_ Aku terjatuh dan semua menjadi hitam. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku. "_Riiin Rin"._

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Setelah berkenalan dengan Teto, entah mengapa aku rasanya ingin sekali pergi ke atap sekolah. Lalu aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Saat aku berjalan di koridor SMP, aku bertemu dengan Lenka. Lenka adalah adikku. Lalu Lenka menyapaku.

"Nii-san !" Ucap lenka yang melambai lambaikan tangan nya.

"ada apa Lenka?" jawabku.

"Kakak tumben banget lewatin koridor SMP, emangnya kakak mau kemana?"

"Kakak cuman mau ke atap sekolah, emangnya kenapa?"

"gak apa apa, ya sudah kak aku masuk ke kelas dulu ya !"

"Iya Lenka"

Aku berjalan terus dan akhirnya aku sampai di gerbang atap sekolah. Samar samar aku mendengar suara "_Aku harus menikmati sisa hidupku"_. "_hah? apa maksudnya_?"

Lalu aku membuka gerbang atap sekolah, aku terkejut melihat Rin dalam keadaan pingsan. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju gadis itu. Aku sangat panik sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya aku berteriak "Riiin Rin !". Lalu tanpa basa basi kugendong dia dengan gaya bridal style menuju UKS. Setelah sampai didepan pintu UKS dengan segera aku menendang pintu yang tak berdosa itu. Lalu aku menempatkan Rin di sebuah kasur. Dengan cepat kupanggil dokter SeeU. "Dokter cepat tolong dia !" Ucapku panik. Lalu dokter SeeU menyuruhku menunggu diluar. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi demi Rin aku segera keluar UKS. Lalu dokter SeeU memeriksa Rin. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian dokter SeeU keluar dari ruangan UKS. Tanpa basa basi segera kutanya dokter SeeU.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Rin?" ucapku panik.

"dia memiliki penyakit..." ucap dokter SeeU sambil memasang muka masam.

"penyakit apa?" ucapku tambah panik.

"penyakit..."

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Ok disini kita akan balas ripiu .**

**Christi Mashiro**

Oh gitu ya?

Maap deh kalo begitu .

nih aku perbaiki kesalahan aku...

Kalau emang masih kurang bagus review lagi ya xD

Kasih kritik dan saran nya lagi ya :D

Makasih Reviewnya...

**Noella Marsha**

Maaf deh...

kan aku author baru :D

aku juga soalnya kurang tahu ciri ciri anggota vocaloid T.T

Makasih udah Review :33


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai hai hai hai~**

**Akuh balik lagi ~ **

**Need polowers nih TTwTT**

**Polow yaaaaa BanaBanaBanaaaa**

**Makasih makasih ~**

**#TebarMenyan**

**~Tar kubalas ripiunya sehabis cerita ~**

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

"Sepertinya dia terkena penyakit-" Ucap dokter SeeU terpotong karena samar-samar terdengar sebuah teriakan, aku dan dokter SeeU mencari arah dari datangnya suara tersebut.

"Rin!". Tiba-tiba muncul-lah dua orang berambut kuning. 'mungkin mereka orang tua Rin' pikirku sejenak.

"Ahhh, Lily-san" Ucap dokter SeeU, lalu menjabat tangan orang itu.

"Hai SeeU, udah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu !" Ucap wanita itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Oh iya dokter SeeU, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Ucap pria yang bersama wanita itu.

"Tentu saja Leon-San" Ucap dokter SeeU lalu pergi bersama laki-laki yang bernama Leon itu.

Aku dari tadi hanya duduk didepan UKS bersama dengan wanita yang sepertinya ibunya Rin. "umhhhh, kalo boleh tanya... kamu siapanya Rin ya?" Ucap wanita itu. Lalu kujawab dengan cepat "aku teman-nya Rin" ucapku dengan santai. "yang benar? jangan-jangan kau pacarnya Rin lagi" ucap wanita itu lalu tertawa. Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah, lalu kujawab "TIDAK ! memang benar kok kalau aku hanya sekedar teman-nya Rin" ucapku marah. "hehehehe...maaf deh kalau begitu" ucap wanita itu tersenyum. "kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu masih tersenyum. "namaku Kagamine Len". "ohh, saya adalah ibunya Rin, saya datang kemari karena saya tadi mendapatkan telefon dari dokter SeeU bahwa Rin pingsan disekolah...mangkanya saya datang kesini bersama ayah Rin" ucap ibunya Rin. "baiklah Len-kun, saya masuk dulu ya !" ucap ibu Rin tersnyum lalu memasuki kamar Rin.

Aku masih duduk didepan UKS menunggu ibu Rin keluar untuk menunggu giliranku melihat keadaan Rin. Lalu ibu Rin keluar dari ruang UKS dan menatapku... lalu dia bertanya. "kau mau menjenguk Rin? ayo lebih baik cepat masuk sekarang !" ucap ibu Rin dengan evil smile (?) sambil mendorongku masuk kedalam UKS.

Aku sudah berada didalam UKS sekarang. Dan ibu Rin masuk sebentar untuk memberitahu kalau ibu Rin dan ayah Rin sudah mau pulang. Lalu aku hanya mengangguk paham lalu melambaikan tangan. Setelah orang tua Rin pergi,ku dekati tempat tidur yang ada Rin diatasnya. Entah mengapa lagi-lagi wajahku memanas dengan sendirinya ketika melihat wajah imut Rin. Lalu ku genggam tangan Rin, lalu aku menyenandungkan lagu yang mungkin membuat Rin akan sadar.

_Both the flowers and the trees are sad_

_Only being able to grow toward the sky_

_Every time they look down they remember_

_And they look up once again._

_You look so sad as you sleep_

_As if you are having a bad dream_

_But I am here. Right beside you._

_And I won't go anywhere._

_HOW DO I LIVE WITHOUT YOU?_

_Everyone looks up at the sky_

_But then glances back down_

_You will never see the blue sky unless you search for it_

_Which may seem sad_

_You have lived mistaking freedom for selfishness_

_Relying on a starless night_

_With an invisible eye_

_Wandering around_

_I have had nothing to be afraid of_

_Because I had nothing to protect_

_Not tomorrow or ten years after_

_The me now is scared_

_I LIVE HAPPY MY SWEETHEART_

_Everyone cries with the sky_

_Lend out a hand, and dream a dream_

_The blue sky I've ever seen_

_I will always protect it_

_The shadow is free to flap its wings and fly around_

_For I do not long for it anymore_

_Everyone isn't free_

_Freedom isn't anything like that_

_It's just that the sky doesn't have a road_

_In the sky called "you"_

_Is where I am trapped_

_I am not going anywhere_

_So please don't go anywhere either_

_Everyone is in the sky_

_In the cage called freedom_

_It is enough if you are here_

_For in this sky I do not need wings anymore_

Tepat setelah aku selesai menyanyi... Tiba tiba saja pintu UKS sudah dibuka olah seseorang. Aku melihat kearah pintu, dan ternyata itu adalah Miku yang sedang ngos-ngossan mungkin karena dia berlari.

"RINNNNNNNN CHAAAAAAAAAN" teriak Miku yang membuat kaca UKS pecah (?).

Dengan cepat kututup telingaku. Lalu Miku bertanya kepadaku "hey apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lalu kujawab "aku hanya menemani Rin karena tadi aku melihat Rin sudah pingsan di atap sekolah" jawabku. "sekarang biar kutanya balik kau ! kenapa kau tiba tiba datang ke UKS lalu berteriak bagai monster sampai kaca UKS pecah? seharusnya kau tau nanti Rin menjadi terbangun dari tidurnya !" Ucapku panjang lebar yang bisa dibilang memarahi Miku. "kalau begitu aku minta maaf deh" dengan wajah menyesal.

Aku sekarang sendirian diruaang UKS. Karna tadi Miku baru saja keluar karena bel sudah berbunyi kembali yang artinya waktu untuk istirahat sudah berakhir. Aku sudah izin kepada Gakupo sensei. "Rin daritadi belum bangun juga, dan aku sudang ngantuk...lebih baik aku tidur sebentar disini" gumamku kecil dan segera tertidur disamping Rin tetapi tetap memegang tangan Rin.

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah nyanyian yang sangat merdu... Dan itu membuatku terbangun.

"aku dimana?" ucapku

Loh, siapa yang sedang memegang tanganku?. Lalu aku melihat ke arah tanganku dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Len?. Wajahku langsung memerah. Dan tiba-tiba saja Len terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu dia kaget melihatku dan tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku. Wajahku kembali memerah. "Lenn?" ucapku bertanya-tanya. "syukurlah Rin akhirnya kau sadar juga ! Aku sudah sangat cemas dari tadi" Ucap Len yang belum juga melepas pelukan nya meskipun aku juga suka ketika dipeluk oleh Len.  
Lalu Len melepaskan pelukan nya...

Jujur saja aku tidak ingin dia melepaskan pelukan nya. "maaf Rin aku memelukmu secara tiba-tiba" Ucap Len yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"tidak apa-apa Len" ucapku lalu tersenyum.

Kami diselimuti keheningan, lalu Len memecahkan keheningan itu. "hei Rin kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" ucap Len dengan serius. "tenang saja Len aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok" ucapku tersenyum penuh arti. Dan keheningan pun kembali terjadi.

Dan sekarang Len lagi yang memecahkan keheningan. "Hmmm...Rin?" Ucap Len dan kulihat wajahnya memerah ?.

"ya, Len? Ada apa?" ucapku yang sekarang benar-benar bingung dengan wajah Len yang amat sangat merah itu... Apa mungkin dia sakit?

"Hmm Rin...Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu...Jadi...Maukah kau menjadi pacarku Rin?" Ucapan Len itu benar-benar mengejutkanku dan membuatku terbelalak. Aku hanya diam.

"Rinn? apa kau tidak cinta padaku?" ucap Len bertanya-tanya.

"baiklah Rin jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku...lebih baik aku pergi..." Ucap Len lalu pergi...

Saat Len sudah didepan pintu, aku segera mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "aku mau Len ! Aku juga mencintaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu ! Tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Len" Ucapku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di Punggungnya. Mungkin Len sedikit terkejut dengan tindakanku ini... Tapi... siapa peduli?

Lalu Len memutar tubuhnya dan memegang kedua punggungku... Lalu Len melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kuduga-duga. Dia menciumku tepat dibibir. Jadi first kissku diambil oleh Len. Aku sedikit terkejut tapi aku menerima ciuman itu.

Setelah itu Len menggendongku kembali ke tempat tidur UKS dengan gaya bridal style, dan membuat wajahku memanas. "lebih baik Rin istirahat saja...tidak perlu jalan kemana-mana" ucap Len lalu tersenyum. "baiklah Len." ucapku, lalu membalas senyum indah milik Len. Lalu aku melanjutkan tidurku.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Rin kembali terlelap. "istirahatlah yang cukup ya Rin" ucapku pada Rin walaupun aku tahu bahwa Rin masih tertidur. Aku pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli minuman. Saat aku keluar dari ruangan Rin tiba-tiba Teto & Miku datang. "Len-kun, kau mau kemana?" ucap Teto bertanya. "aku hanya ingin membeli minuman" jawabku kepada Teto. "ohhh, berarti sekarang giliran kami ya yang menjaga Rin?" sambung Miku. "yasudah" ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Aku sudah sampai di toko minuman. Lalu seorang pemuda berambut merah dan wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Kaito datang menghampiriku lalu bertanya. "selamat datang di Moon Cafe, nama saya Akaito, boleh saya tulis pesanan anda?" ucapnya ramah. ' ternyata bukan wajah dan rambutnya saja yang mirip..bahkan namanya juga agak mirip ' pikirku sejenak lalu segera memesan sebuah minuman. "saya mau jus pisang (?)" jawabku lalu tersenyum. "baiklah pesanan anda akan jadi dalam 5 menit, silahkan menunggu" ucap Akaito.

Setelah 5 menit menunggu pesananku datang. Lalu Akaito mengantarkan jus pisangku. Lalu aku menikmati jus pisangku ini...

Setelah jus pisangku habis, aku bertanya berapa harganya. Lalu Akaito datang dan membawakan sebuah bon untukku. "harga jus pisangnya 4.000 rupiah" ucap Akaito.

Lalu kuberikan uang 10.000 rupiah. "kembalinya 6.000 rupiah ya" Ucap Akaito lalu memberikan kembalianku. Sebelum Akaito pergi, aku sempat menarik tangan-nya.

Lalu aku bertanya "apa kau mengenal Kaito Shion?" ucapku padanya. Lalu dia berbalik menghadapku dan dia menjawab "ya, aku kenal dia" ucapnya sedikit tersenyum.

"kalau boleh tau...kau siapanya dia ya? karena daritadi kuperhatikan kau mirip sekali dengan dia" ucapku bertanya.

"Sebenarnya..."

* * *

_** To Be Continued**_

* * *

IchigoMei-Chan

Iya tata !

aku bakal lanjutin kok :3

Soal penyakit Rin... Tar tata liat ajah sendiri x3

Makacih Ripiunya tata~

Blaze Takishima

Aku ndak jaat tau TTwTT

nih aku apdet :D

Makacih dah ripiu~

Karin Shawol

Wkowkwowokwokwokwok

makasih udah ikut penasaran (?)

Selamat Menunggu sampai ceritanya selesai :3

Makacih udah lipiuuuu~

KonekoMii-Chan

Arigatou~ -bows-

makacih udh di paporite :'D terharu akuh :'D

Makacih ya udh lipiu~

kapan-kapan ripiu lagi yea?

**MayuMoeChan**

Ote-ote mulai sekarang aku ngak bakal pakai emotion lagi :D

ada typo ya? kapan kapan kuperbaiki deh ;)

Makasih ya :'D

Makasih juga dah ripiu ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Haaaiiii... i'm comming back bebeh :***

**Aku sedikit terharu ada yang mw fav cerita aku yang aneh ini... :'D**

**Aku ucapkan ~Arigatou~**

**Sepelti biaca... kubalas lipiunya sehabis cerita :3**

* * *

_**Teto POV**_

* * *

Setelah Len pergi, aku dan Miku segera memasuki ruang UKS. Sebenarnya kami sudah pulang sekolah, namun karna kudengar dari Miku bahwa Rin-chan dirawat di UKS jadinya aku harus menjaga Rin-chan. "hei Teto...kenapa ya sepertinya Kagamine Len itu perhatian sekali dengan Rin? padahal diakan bukan siapa-siapanya Rin" ucap Miku tiba-tiba. "aku juga tidak tahu Miku...atau mungkin Len menyukai Rin-chan ya?" ucapku sedikit bercanda. "mungkin perkataanmu ada benarnya juga Teto !" ucap Miku dengan api membara di matanya. Aku hanya sweetdrop. '_tadikan aku hanya sekedar bercanda_' gumamku hatiku.

"Rin-chaaaaan gak bangun-bangun nihh... akukan jadi khawatir" ucapku pada Miku. "iya nih.. Rin gak bangun-bangun" ucap Miku dengan wajah lesu. Lalu handphoneku berbunyi, tanda bahwa ada telepon. "sebentar ya Miku, aku mau mengangkat telepon dulu" ucapku pada Miku, dan Miku hanya mengangguk lalu aku keluar dari ruangan UKS.

"loh Ted?" ternyata yang meneleponku adalah Ted. Segera kuangkat teleponku. _"_moshi-moshi Ted_" _ucapku semangat. _"hei Teto kau dimana? kenapa kau daritadi belum pulang-pulang? akukan jadi khawatir !" _ucap Ted dengan nada cemas. "aku sedang berada di ruang UKS sekolah untuk menjaga Rin !" ucapku pada Ted. "_ooh... kukira kau dimana...ya sudah Teto cepat pulang ya?" _jawab Ted. "tentu saja Ted" lalu kututup telepon-nya.

Setelah itu aku kembali ke ruang UKS. Lalu kulihat Rin belum sadar juga. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ini Rin bukan pingsan... sepertinya Rin hanya tertidur?. Lalu Miku melihat kearahku. "tadi kau teleponan sama siapa Teto? sama Ted yaa? Cieeeeeeeee" ucap Miku dengan nada menggoda. "Wajahku memanas lalu kujawab Miku "Iya memang yg menelepon tadi adalah Ted...tapi jangan menggodaku dong Miku..." ucapku sambil mengembungkan pipiku. "hehehehehe...iya deh" ucap Miku cengengesan.

* * *

_**Miku POV**_

* * *

Setelah menggoda Teto, aku pergi kesebuah supermarket untuk membeli sebuah negi segar. Karena jujur saja aku sudah sangat lapar. Ketika aku sedang berjalan dibagian sayuran, aku bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki. "aduuuh" rintihku kesakitan. Lalu laki-laki itu segera berdiri dan langsung membantuku juga untuk berdiri. "maaf ya aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrakmu" ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa kok ! lagipula tadi aku sedang melamun" ucapku membalas senyumnya. "oh ya, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" sambil mengulurkan tangan-nya kepadaku. "namaku...Miku... Miku Hatsune...kau boleh memanggilku Miku !" ucapku lalu menjabat tangan-nya. "ok Miku, namaku adalah Shion Kaito.. kau boleh memanggilku Kaito" ucap Kaito tersenyum manis membuat wajahku sedikit memanas. Setelah berkenalan dengan Kaito, aku kembali mencari negi.

Setelah mendapatkan negi segar, aku membayarnya segera membayarnya dan kembali ke UKS sekolah untuk melihat keadaan Rin. "Kaito tampan juga ya..." gumamku tanpa sengaja. Dengan segera kututup mulutku. '_apa yang baru saja aku katakan?'_ pikirku dalam hati. Lalu aku mempercepat langkahku menuju ruang UKS.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

"sebenarnya Kaito adalah adikku... namun... ketika aku berumur 5 tahun, aku dibuang oleh otou-san...aku tidak mengerti mengapa otou-san membuangku" ucap Akaito dengan nada sedih. Aku turut sedih mendengar cerita Akaito tapi kenapa Kaito tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa dia punya kakak?. Lalu kutanya Akaito "apakah Kaito tahu bahwa kau adalah kakaknya?" jawabku menyelidikki. "sepertinya tidak...karena waktu itu dia masih bayi... belum mengerti apa-apa" ucap Akaito bercerita. "lalu bolehkah aku menceritakan tentang dirimu kepada Kaito?" ucapku bertanya padanya. "lebih baik jangan..." ucapnya dengan lirih. "baiklah kalau begitu...aku pergi dulu ya !" ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan Akaito.

Setelah perjumpaanku tadi dengan Akaito, aku kembali menuju UKS sekolah. Ketika aku sampai di ruang UKS, aku bertanya kepada Teto dan Miku. "kenapa kalian tidak pulang saja?". Lalu mereka jawab dengan kompak dan wajah cemberut "karena kami adalah sahabat Rin... kami tidak akan pulang sebelum melihat Rin sadar ! kenapa tidak kau saja yang pulang? kaukan bukan siapa-siapa Rin" ucap mereka dengan sangat kompak. Lalu aku hanya tertawa dan mengucapkan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka. "sekarang aku berstatus sebagai **PACAR** Rin, jadi sekarang aku harus melindungi dan menjaga Rin" ucapku dengan penekanan dalam kata pacar. "HAH? kau serius?" ucap Miku kedip-kedip tidak percaya. "JADI LEN ADALAH PACAR RIN SEKARANG? LEN TIDAK BERCANDA BUKAAAN?" ucap Teto dengan sangat tidak percaya. "ya begitulah... Rin adalah pacarku sekarang" ucapku nyengir kuda. "kalau begitu tinggal Miku dong yang single" ucap Teto mengejek Miku. Lalu terjadilah sebuah pertengkaran kecil antara Miku dan Teto, sedangkan aku sudah berada disamping Rin. Aku memegang erat tangan Rin. "Rin..bangunlah sekarang...sepertinya istirahatmu sudah cukup" ucapku bergumam kecil. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Rin. "baiklah Rin aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terbangun" ucapku berbisik dikuping Rin.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Teto dan Miku pamit pulang. Sedangkan aku tetap menunggu Rin agar Rin bangun dari tidurnya. "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN aku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan akuuu" ucap Rin mengigau dan aku melihat sedikit air mata di sekitar matanya. Dengan segera kusapu air mata Rin. "tenang saja Rin aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok" ucapku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Rin bangun dan langsung memelukku. "huweeeeeee... Leeeeeeeeen...aku mimpi buruk" Tangis Rin dalam pelukanku. Aku masih sedikit terkejut lalu kubalas pelukan-nya. "tidak apa-apa Rin...aku selalu disisimu" ucapku menenangkan Rin. "baiklah Len, aku percaya padamu !" ucap Rin yang memandang wajahku. Kulihat masih ada sedikit air mata segera kuhapus air mata itu menggunakan tanganku lalu kuhisap air matanya. Rin sedikit terkejut dan kulihat wajahnya memerah sedikit lalu kucium dia tepat dibibir. "eehh?" ucap Rin kebingungan dan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Len lakukan. Tapi itu sangat romantis, membuatku melupakan mimpiku yang sangat menyeramkan. Lalu Len mengajakku pulang, aku hanya setuju saja dan memberitahu alamat rumahku. Diperjalanan Len selalu menggenggam tanganku walau hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami.

"nah Len, ini rumahku ! aku pulang dulu ya?" ucapku melepas genggaman tangan Len.

"ok ! yasudah Rin kita berpisah sampai disini saja" ucap sambil Len melambaikan tangan.

Tidak terasa hari berganti malam. Sebenarnya ibuku sudah menyuruhku untuk tidur dari tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Setiap aku memejamkan mataku... aku melihat senyum manis Len... Sudahlah... lebih baik aku segera tidur daripada besok aku terlambat kesekolah. Tapi, entah mengapa aku teringat kembali dengan mimpiku. Tapi lebih baik aku segera melupakan nya, itukan hanya mimpi. Lalu akupun tertidur.

Keesokan paginya, aku dibangunkan oleh ibuku tercinta. "Rinn... bangun dong hari ini kan kamu sekolah" ucap ibuku Lily Kagamine. "hmmm... iya bu.. aku bangun" ucapku masih mengantuk. "lebih baik kamu segera bersiap-siap, ayahmu sudah menunggu dari tadi" ucap ibuku lalu pergi. Huh... ayahku memang selalu ingin cepat-cepat. Padahalkan waktunya masih lama. Ya sudahlah lebih baik aku segera bersiap-siap.

Setelah aku mandi dan sarapan, aku diantarkan ayahku. Sesampainya disekolah aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju kelas. Saat aku memasuki pintu kulihat Miku, Teto, dan Gumi sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Akupun menghampiri mereka bertiga. "hai Rin !" sapa Miku. "hai juga Miku" ucapku tersenyum.

"oh iya Rin, kata Gumi nanti akan ada seorang murid baru" ucap Miku lalu mengajak ku duduk disamping nya. "benarkah?" ucapku bertanya pada Gumi. "ya begitulah Rin, tadi aku sedikit mendengar pembicaraan guru-guru" jawab Gumi. "baiklah kalau begitu, nanti kita akan berkenalan dengan-nya" ucap Teto bersemangat. Lalu bel berbunyi, aku segera duduk di kursiku.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap Kyoteru - sensei. "baiklah kau boleh masuk" ucap Kyoteru - sensei sambil menatap pintu kelas. Lalu masuklah seorang pemuda yang sepertinya kukenal... tapi... Siapa?. "ohayo" ucapnya tersenyum. "kau boleh memperkenalkan diri sekarang" ucap Kyoteru-sensei. Lalu pemuda itu berbicara.

"_Namaku adalah_..."

* * *

_**To Be**_** Continued~**

* * *

Yeeeeeeeey... Selesai juga ^.^

Time To Balas Lipiyu

* * *

**Taiyou Desu**

* * *

Wkwkwkwkwk... Iya kak tari...

makasih ya kak tari udah bantuin aku buat semangat apdet cerita d(^.^)

Makasi Lipiyunya

* * *

**Kyon Kuroblack**

* * *

Wkwkwkwk... Tar penyakit Rin aku kasi tw di bagian terakhir...

Buakakakakakakakak...

Bikin orang penasaran seru loh

Makasi Lipiyunya

* * *

**KonekoMii-Chan**

* * *

Tebakan-nya betul tuh :3

Penyakit Rin ya?

hm... rahasia dund :P

Makasi Lipiyunya


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai aku balek lagi...**

**Mumumumu...**_**  
**_

**Maap nih akhir-akhir ini apdet-nya agak telat T.T  
**

**Dahlah tanpa banyak bacot'z langsung wae ka T to the K to the P.  
**

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

"namaku adalah Rinto Kamine, kalian boleh memanggilku Rinto" ucap anak baru itu dan membuatku terbelalak.

"baiklah Rinto, kau duduk dengan...hmmm, dengan Kujyou Rin" ucap Kyoteru-sensei dan aku segera berdiri walaupun masih shok.

Setelah itu Rinto pun duduk disebelahku. Hanya keheningan yang melanda kami. Apakah Rinto lupa kepadaku?. Kalian belum tau yah? ya udah aku ceritain.

**Flashback**

_"Lin-chan tangtep acu dong !" ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun berambut honey blonde dengan 4 jepit di poninya kepada seorang anak perempuan dengan ciri-ciri yang sama seperti anak laki-laki itu, dan sepertinya umur mereka sama juga. "iikkh... Linto-chan tunduin acu !" ucap anak perempuan itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekat.  
_

_"hm.. Rin-chan.. aku harus pergi jauh.. Rin-chan maukan menungguku?" ucap anak laki-laki itu yang sudah berumur 10 tahun, bernama Rinto. "tapi kenapa Rinto-chan?" ucap anak perempuan itu yang tidak lain adalah Rin sendiri, terlihat jelas dimata Rin kalau dia ingin menangis. "maafkan aku Rin-chan.. aku diajak oleh ayah dan ibuku untuk pergi jauh" ucap Rinto.  
"Rinto-chan..." sekarang tumpah sudah air mata Rin. "sudah Rin-chan kau tidak perlu menangis, aku pasti akan kembali kok!" ucap Rinto sambil memeluk Rin. "janji ya?" ucap Rin sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya. "janji" ucap Rin menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Rin.  
_

**Flashback End~**_  
_

* * *

_**Normal**_** POV**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut honey blonde dengan 4 jepit di poni nya sedang memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru. Tanpa ia sadari daritadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan nya. Orang itu adalah Kujyou Rin. "apakah ada yang aneh dariku?" ucap pemuda tersebut kepada gadis disamping nya. "tidak kok, tidak ada yang aneh" ucap gadis itu yang sepertinya salah tingkah. "oh, yasudah" ucap pemuda itu dingin lalu menatap papan tulis lagi.

Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis bernama Rin itu menjadi muram.

* * *

_**Rinto**_** POV**

* * *

Hai, Namaku Kamine Rinto. Aku adalah murid baru di Vocaloid High School. Ada satu murid disana yang jelas-jelas kukenal dengan baik. Ya, dia adalah Kujyou Rin. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan nya. Apa mungkin dia masih ingat padaku?.

Saat ini aku sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kyoteru-sensei. Sebenarnya daritadi aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikanku. Tapi biarlah, nanti kutegur dia.

"apakah ada yang aneh dariku?" ucapku padanya. "tidak kok,tidak ada yang aneh" ucap Rin dengan salah tingkah. "oh, yasudah" ucapku dingin sambil menatap papan tulis lagi. Sejak SMP aku bersikap dingin kepada semua orang. Kecuali temanku !. Tapi, kau tahu mengapa aku bersikap dingin juga kepada Rin? Aku hanya ingin tahu.. Apakah dia mengingatku atau tidak.

Tak terasa bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Aku segera merapihkan buku-buku dan alat tulisku. Tiba-tiba aku dikerubuni oleh gadis-gadis dari kelasku ini. "kyaaaa.. Rinto-kun, kau tampan sekali" teriak mereka yang membuat telingaku sakit. "Kalian terlalu berisik ! tinggalkan aku !" ucapku dingin. Lalu mereka memasang muka kecewa.  
"Rinto-kun.. kau jahat sekali" ucap mereka kecewa. Namun tiba-tiba ada api yang berkobar-kobar dimata mereka. Membuat aku menjadi sedikit takut. "Sifat Rinto-kun yang dingin membuat dia semakin kereeeeeeen, teman-teman mari kita dirikan Rinto Fans Club" ucap salah satu dari mereka dan yang lainnya mengangguk mantab dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. "huuh... sepertinya akan rumit lagi" ucapku sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda berambut sama denganku dan diikat menjadi ponytail masuk ke kelasku. Lalu dia menghampiri Rin. Rin tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Hatiku terasa hancur. Kalian tidak tahu ya? aku menyukai Rin. Ya... Aku menyukainya. Lalu pemuda tadi bungkuk layaknya seorang pelayan. "Hime-sama.. maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke kantin?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "ahhh... Len ! kau berlebihan ! ayo kita ke kantin" ucap Rin yang kulihat mukanya sudah sangat merah. "hehehe.. kamu gampang dijahili !" kata pemuda yang bernama Len itu sambil tertawa. "itu tidak lucu Len !" ucap Rin bertambah merah, mungkin karena malu.  
"yuk kekantin" ucap pemuda itu lalu menggandeng tangan Rin. "ayoooo.." ucap Rin dengan semangat lalu membalas gandengan nya sambil bergelayut manja. "aku mencintaimu Len" ucap Rin membuatku terkejut. "aku juga akan selamanya mencintaimu Rin" ucap pemuda itu lalu pergi bersama Rin. Hatiku sangat sakit sekarang. Seperti ditusuk dengan miliyaran jarum. Aku hanya diam dikelas, sambil merenung. Lebih baik aku berjalan - jalan sejenak.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Aku dan Rin sedang berada di kantin. Aku dan Rin saling berpegangan tangan tentunya (Rika : dasar lu ! sok romantis.. Len : Suka2 gue ! Lu jangan banyak bacot deh ! Rika : Ampun kang mas). Lebih baik kalian abaikan si Rika Author Gila itu ! Ingat pesan-pesan yang saya sampaikan ini. Sudahlah Back to the TKP (?). Rin bilang dia ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar, jadi aku sekarang sedang menunggu Rin.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rin datang. Dan kami memesan makanan yang ingin kami beli. Aku membeli Jus Pisang dicampur Susu (?) sedangkan Rin beli Jus Jeruk dicampur jus jambu (?). Minuman Rin sangat aneh.. aku baru pertama kali melihat itu.. tapi biarlah. Aku tidak boleh memandangi minuman-nya itu dengan tatapan enegku (?).

Setelah kami meminum minuman kami, kami memutuskan untuk berjalan2 di gedung sekolah ini. Saat kami sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor SMP aku melihat Lenka. Dan aku teringat bahwa aku belum mengenalkan Lenka dengan Rin. "Lenka ! kesinilah" ucapku pada Lenka. "ada apa nii-san?" ucap Lenka. "aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan pacarku" ucapku sambil sedikit blushing. "cieee.. nii-san punya pacar... Pajak jadian-nya dong?" ucap Lenka sambil tertawa. "apaan sih Lenka ! nanti pulang tidak kubuatkan makanan loh !" ucapku iseng. "iihh..niii-san jahat !" ucap Lenka sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "nah Rin, kenalkan ini Lenka adikku" ucapku pada Rin. "senang bertemu denganmu Lenka-chan !" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum dengan riang. "aku juga Rin-san !" ucap Lenka dengan senyum yang sama seperti Rin.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Kyon Kuroblack**

****Hihihihi.. maaf lah kalo bikin bingung .-.  
tp menurut aku gk terlalu membingungkan juga kok :DDD

_Arigatou For Reviews_

**Blaze Takishima**

Gk perlu ampe mati juga kalee DX..  
ituhh uda aku kasih tau !  
murid barunya adalaaaah eng ing eng (?) R-I-N-T-O

_Arigatou For Reviews_

**Christi Mashiro**

Wkwkwkwk... mangkanya jangan sampe ketinggalan -.-  
ah yang bener? romacenya kerasa ?  
aaaaawwwhh aku seneng dueh (?) :'D

** _Arigatou For Reviews_ **


End file.
